Chimera (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Chimera appears as antagonists on the Elric Brothers' path to finding the Philosopher's Stone. Roles Cornello's Chimera In the first episode of the 2003 anime series and third of the 2009 series, Cornello reveals a monstrous leonine chimera as one of the fruits of his false Philosopher's Stone. He sends it to attack Edward but it fails to kill him when it bites into his automail arm, giving him a chance to strike it down. Its corpse is later picked clean by Gluttony. It also serves as the first boss of Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir, being the first scenario wherein Edward can use the alchemical skill to create the lance he uses against it. Greed's Chimera Freed from their laboratory imprisonment, several human chimeras serve Greed and hang around the Devil's Nest. Three in particular-Martel (human-snake chimera), Dolcetto (human-dog chimera), and Roa (human-bull chimera), aid in the abduction of Alphonse Elric in order for Greed to uncover the secret of Alphonse's seemingly immortal state. They are confronted by the military force of King Bradley who leads the assault on the Devil's Nest. Most of the chimera is gunned down by the soldiers while Greed attempts escape with Martel, Dolcetto, and Roa with Alphonse in tow. Dolcetto and Roa combat and are killed by Bradley in their attempt to aid Greed as his fellow homunculus repeatedly beats him down. Martel is initially spared as she has hidden inside Alphonse in order to restrain him but gives away her position when she attempts to strangle Bradley with Alphonse's hand for harming Greed. Bradley merely kills her by sliding his sword's blade directly into the exposed collar of Alphonse's armor. Bido (the bald chimera seen in the picture) is the only survivor until he seeks out Greed, later being killed by the new Greed made within Ling's body. In the 2003 anime, the chimera was previously soldiers for the Amestrian military that had served on a black ops mission that caused the events of the Ishbal Massacre to happen. Upon returning, they were made into test subjects and created into the chimera that is found by Greed following his escape from his tomb beneath Laboratory Five. They are recruited by Greed and join as his allies/henchmen, with Shou Tucker serving as a chimera doctor and Solf J. Kimblee as an untrustworthy ally. The events transpire in the manga up to the point of the raid, which is conducted by Frank Archer and Kimblee betraying the group. Dolcetto and Roa (called Dorochet and Law in the 2003 series) are killed by Lust and devoured by Gluttony for protecting Greed while Martel (called Marta) lives on for a time. Marta lives long enough to discover Bradley's intent on turning Loire into another Ishbal but is killed in a manner similar to the manga and Brotherhood. However, she reveals the truth of the Fuhrer's nature to Alphonse before her death. Tucker's Chimera In addition to transforming his wife and daughter into a chimera, Shou Tucker also created another chimera that serves as antagonists. 2003 Anime During the Laboratory 5 arc, it is revealed that Tucker, who has become a chimera himself, has created several to serve as guards in the lab, summoning them and ordering them to attack with a whistle. After being reinstated into the military under Frank Archer's commands, Tucker creates chimera to serve as a defense along with the soldiers. King Bradley orders him to send out a group on a raid in Liore with Solf J. Kimblee while a few others are sicced on Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Alex Louis Armstrong when they catch onto Archer's plot. A feline one, in particular, demonstrated the ability to speak, saying all those that crossed them would perish. Most of them are slaughtered by Scar before and during his fight with Kimblee. ''Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir'' As the Elric Brothers investigate the Tucker estate following Shou and Nina's deaths, they come across vicious frill lizard-like chimera that serves as cannon fodder of the level. Father's Chimera Chimera is also used by Father to guard the pathways leading to his chambers below Central and kill any and all intruders. They are seen as Gluttony leads Alphonse down the path, lining the walls and ceiling with glowing eyes. Scar and Mei Lin kill several on their route before they encounter Father. One they encounter in particular is a three-headed canine resembling Cerberus, the guardian dog of the Underworld, which Scar destroys by attacking its middle head. Crichton's Chimera In the film Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos, Ashleigh Crichton employs several werewolf chimeras as his soldiers in his attempt to rescue his sister Julia and take revenge on Security Chief Atlas. They appear as monstrous lupine creatures of similar design (hinting that the same process was used repeatedly even with different subjects). Although they are anti-villains in the film, they nevertheless are relentless in their pursuit of Julia and Atlas, which causes massive damage aboard the train carrying the Elric Brothers and others to Table City. One, unfortunately, kills Edward's Milosian ally Pedro, in the process of tracking Julia and is subsequently killed. Several other Milosians are injured (if not killed) in the process as well. At the end though, their allegiance is revealed. Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel Three bizarre chimeras serve as bosses in the game Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel, arranged to serve as part of corrupt official Mudi Nimda's attempt at creating his own empire. The first is a massive drooling frog-like beast that must defeat by throwing bombs into its gullet. The second is a sea serpent that the brothers encounter and do battle within the sewer. The third is a massive firebird/phoenix-esque beast battled by the Brothers atop Nimda's headquarters. They embody land, sea, and sky respectively. Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Ferals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Category:Mythology Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species